


we don't have to keep it secret, but tonight, we will.

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: A Very Special First, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, have you ever been so happy you started crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: Despite what people may think, Mitch is a talented man. For example, he's great at climbing trees, breaking into Jonas's home, and making Jonas really, really happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation with mars/smokeplanet & jenna/mitjo, i give you... snugglefuck.

“Joey.”

Though whispered, the word makes Jonas jump out of his skin. He flinches hard and tries to whirl around—but he's in bed, still mostly asleep, and tangled up under a thick comforter, so he only manages to roll out of bed and onto the floor. There, helplessly burritoed, he looks up.

“Mitch, what are you doing here?” he hisses, wriggling in his cocoon. He's stuck, completely, and all he can do is frown up at the home invader standing over him.

Mitch somehow looks both smug and adoring all at once; he thinks Jonas's plight is cute as hell. Climbing in the window was no easy feat, but the reward is beyond worth it. “Why do you think?” he replies as he scoops up his trapped boyfriend and rolls him out onto the bed.

Jonas flushes the second he's exposed. He's only in his underwear and Mitch can see everything—and Mitch is smiling and red-cheeked and—Mitch hasn't seen him this bare before! Jonas skitters back under the sheets almost as soon as he's out of them, his freckled cheeks a brilliant red.

“Come on, jerk, it's cold tonight. If you're gonna be here, at least…” Jonas mumbles, scooting back closer to the wall to give Mitch space. He lets himself giggle a bit at how eagerly Mitch dives into his blankets; he's so cute when they're alone.

Mitch kicks off his shoes and drops his jacket by the side of the bed before he envelops Jonas in his arms. Despite how long he's been out in the cold, his body is still warm, and Jonas can't resist snuggling in against him. Modesty can't hold a candle to chilly nights. Besides, he loves the way Mitch buries his face in his soft curls. It's cute. Mitch is so cute, he thinks, and it's a face that's all for him.

“Fuck, you're pretty,” Mitch whispers.

Yeah. Mitch Mueller is completely, utterly adorable, and Jonas is smitten.

But he doesn't know how to say it. That's the thing. They're in a relationship—of sorts—it's a secret? Kind of?—but neither of them has… said it. The word. The L-word.

He can feel Mitch pressing little kisses against his head, so Jonas leans up into them. Little fluttering pink lights dance around them both when Jonas smiles—and oh boy, he can't stop smiling. When Mitch tugs him closer, Jonas forgets that his toes are cold. When Mitch tips his head up and kisses his lips, he forgets everything else.

It's such a chaste kiss, but it sends Jonas spinning just the same. His eyes flutter open and he takes in as much of Mitch as he can from beneath his eyelashes.

“God—fuck me, you're adorable,” Mitch says, again half muttered and barely audible.

Sometimes, in still moments, Jonas wonders how he got here. Barely a year ago he thought Mitch hated him. Jonas was terrified of him. And now… Well, finding out Mitch had been crushing on him since middle school had rocked his world. Not just because Mitch, of all people, seemed the least likely to like him, but also because Mitch having a crush and holding on to it for that long seems almost too incredible to comprehend. Jonas is flattered, to say the very least.

“Sorry for… kinda peeping on you, I guess. Didn't realize you wouldn't be wearing anything.” Mitch is petting his hair now, cradling his head like it's precious and fragile.

Jonas pauses for a moment, pulled free from his nostalgia. He hadn't thought to consider it a violation of trust. “It's okay,” he says, still flushed when he pulls his arms up to huddle against Mitch's chest. “It's not like you knew. You're still a jerk, but I forgive you.” A little grin flashes across Jonas's lips. “Guess that just means you owe me.”

Oh.

Wait.

That… that was a dare, wasn't it? Oops.

“I mean, uh—” Nope. Too late.

Mitch has already pulled off his shirt and his pants—despite Jonas's flustered takebacks—leaving the pair of them evenly matched in underwear alone.

Jonas sighs, defeated but not unhappily so, and presses his cheek against Mitch's pale chest. Mitch's skin is so warm… Almost as warm as Jonas's cheeks.

“Jerk,” Jonas says, but he's smiling.

His eyes squeeze closed; it's easier to try and still his heart rate like this, he thinks—except his mind wanders almost immediately and suddenly Jonas is glowing a much more intense pink than before. Maybe he's a bit more of a horny teenager than he had given himself credit for.

Mitch grins down at him. “Thinkin' about something you wanna share?” he asks, which earns him a soft headbutt to the chest and an embarrassed groan from his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Jonas huffs. He peeks out of one eye up at Mitch, and shrinks down into his arms when he sees the _hunger_ in Mitch's eyes. He's not scared, he tells himself. He's definitely not scared of Mitch, not after all this time, just… This is brand new ground.

As Mitch talks, his hands wander. “Don't make me go twenty questions on you, Spots. You look like a fuckin' neon sign,” he says. He can't help taking plentiful handfuls of Jonas's ass—over his underwear, of course. It makes Jonas gasp, which only eggs Mitch on. “If you won't talk… I can tell you all about the things I think about when I look at you. Like how I wanna kiss the shit outta you right there at your locker so everyone knows not to fuck with you.”

Jonas giggles and casts a lopsided smile up at Mitch, who sends him an equally enamored grin right back. Mitch's idea of protection is a little odd, but it's endearing just the same.

As he thumbs at Jonas's waistband, Mitch adds, “Or how bad I've always wanted to feel your cute ass up.”

“Think you've got that one covered,” Jonas says. He can't help but press himself into Mitch's hands. It feels good…

Mitch scoots down a bit, enough to make their faces level and to let him curl protectively around Jonas's form. When he starts kissing him again, he can't stop, and Jonas doesn't make any move against him. For Mitch, it's addictive: Jonas's soft lips; his shy tongue; his hot breath against Mitch's face and god—god, Mitch just wants to stay close like this forever. “Fuck,” he breathes, already at a loss for words.

“Mitch,” Jonas whines, squirming, and it's right then that Mitch can feel it—he actually turned him on with his babbling. He got Jonas hard.

Fireworks shoot off in Mitch's brain as he finds himself suddenly stunned, like he somehow didn't expect this was going to happen at some point.

Before Mitch can stop himself, he's grinding on him—Jonas's hands are all over him—Mitch's hands slip under Jonas's underwear and Jonas's slip under his and—they're both naked, hard, and pressed helplessly against each other—

Jonas cups Mitch's face. He knows he's never felt this strongly for anyone. He knows no one else has ever made him feel like... Like _this_. Like his chest is exploding and his brain is mush—

Mitch knows no one else has ever left him speechless. No one else has ever made him feel so completely like he belongs, like he's not a fuck up, like his life is worth something—

“I love you.”

Neither knows who said it first. Maybe they both said it at once, maybe one said it and the other couldn't get the words out right, but either way, it lights a fire that neither has ever felt before. They're both all hands and lips, pressed sloppily against each other. Neither knows what they're doing or where it's going to go, only that everything feels perfect right now. It's like being high, but better. It's like every nerve is electrified and every touch is a thousand volt shock—like they both just learned to breathe and they're each other's air. And they say it again and again, because the words feel so nice on their tongues.

Jonas is smiling—crying?—maybe both. It stuns Mitch, and for a moment he's scared he's done something wrong, but then Jonas kisses him again and he gets it. Shit. He thought Jonas did things to him when he was just hopelessly pining after him, but those feelings have nothing on these. He's burning up, inside and out, and his chest is as tight as a vice—and for once, it's not going to end in another lonely night. Mitch is pretty sure he didn't know it was possible to feel this happy.

“I love you, Mitch,” Jonas whimpers.

“I love you more, Joey,” Mitch replies. He holds Jonas closer, his long limbs tangled around Jonas's small, soft body. Suddenly it's really hot under those blankets, but neither of them seems to care very much.

“I _want_ you, Mitch,” Jonas says. He's chewing his lip like his life depends on it.

Mitch's brain stops. “Joey—”

“Please. I want—I want it to be you.”

“You mean—?”

_“Please.”_

Well shit. How can Mitch resist a needy whine like that? And it just so happens he's been keeping a condom in his wallet…

Jonas turns the most magnificent shade of red when Mitch pulls it out of his pants pocket; he doesn't breathe when Mitch takes his hand to help him roll it on. Jonas thinks he's going to pass out. Mitch's dick is so heavy in his hand—

“In the—in the drawer, there's— I… was um.”

Jonas's jumbled, embarrassed words don't make much sense to Mitch until he pulls open the nightstand and finds a little tiny sample-sized bottle of lube inside. The seal is already broken.

“Were ya thinkin' of me?” Mitch coos.

Jonas presses his face into Mitch's chest and nods. His pink lights shine a little brighter. Suddenly, two slick fingers find their way between his cheeks and—yeah, no, Jonas can't breathe again.

“I think about you all the time,” Mitch whispers as he slowly teases Jonas open. “Want you so bad…”

Mitch's train of though grinds to a halt when Jonas moans. He's only managed to get one finger in, and already Jonas is completely enthralled.

_“Mitch…”_

_Oh my god._

Jonas is moaning his name. Mitch can't think anymore. _Jonas is moaning his name._ Shit, he's had dreams about this. He's jerked off to the thought of just this one sound and nothing else. It's even more beautiful than Mitch had imagined.

“Mm—uh—ahh,” is all Jonas manages to get out when Mitch grants him a second finger. He's squirming like he doesn't know if he wants more or if he wants Mitch to get out of him, but he doesn't object—and he certainly doesn't look or sound unhappy—so Mitch can only assume it's the former.

He's right.

“Pl–eeea—se. Mitch—just—”

“I got you, Joey,” Mitch murmurs as he pulls his fingers free. He revels in the way Jonas clings to him when Mitch slides his cock up against his ass. Mitch feels dizzy. His chest is tight, his face is burning—this is really happening.

“I got you…”

Jonas gasps like all the air has been knocked from his lungs when Mitch finally, _finally_ slides inside of him. His eyes are blown wide and he can't think or breathe but oh god, it feels so good—

There, under the blankets, cuddled up together on Jonas's bed, Mitch is _inside of_ him. It's real. It's really real. Jonas is trembling, but he's not cold, not anymore. It hurts a little, but when he remembers to breathe, that starts to go away. He relaxes. Mitch is smiling at him, Jonas is smiling back—Jonas can't imagine being happier. He's loved. He's wanted. And Mitch is so _gentle._

Jonas gives Mitch a small, jerky nod and Mitch pushes in deeper.

This is real.

This is _real._

Soon, Mitch's hips are pushing and pulling and Jonas can't see anything but the backs of his eyesockets because it's all too much, way too much—he's crying again, but—god he's so happy it's Mitch he's sharing his first time with. He's so happy it's real and it's happening and Mitch _loves him._ Mitch is curled around him like a big protective blanket, his face buried against Jonas's neck, and Jonas is in love.

Jonas has never been so bare, so vulnerable with anyone, and, of all people, it's Mitch who broke down his walls—and he who took down Mitch's in turn. Right now, tomorrow doesn't matter. The future can wait. They're together—and god help him, Jonas is sure that's how it's always going to be.

\------

Later, when their muted groans have faded away and they're both done re-regulating their heartbeats, Jonas rolls over and presses his cheek up against Mitch's forearm. Little pink fireflies flutter around them, lazily drifting on unseen winds. He finds one of Mitch's hands and holds it while he figures out the words he wants to say.

“It's okay,” he begins slowly, “If you want to, kiss me at school, you know…” Jonas leans a little closer. “I know you probably think I am, but I'm not ashamed of you.”

“What?” Mitch rolls his head over as he slowly parses what Jonas has just said. “I don't think that. I just didn't want anyone giving you shit 'cause of me.”

“As if you'd let them,” Jonas replies. He gazes idly down at their tangled fingers.

“Shit, true.”

“I'm serious, Mitch, I'm… I'm not scared.” Maybe he's a little scared.

“Nahh, we just gotta make sure you don't go turning into fireworks in the hallway, that's all.” Mitch grins. Jonas can't see it, but he knows it's there; he can hear it in his voice.

“Yeah, guess that could cause a problem…” Jonas's voice is starting to get more distant; he's not usually up this late. His eyes have fluttered closed and they don't open again, even when Mitch rolls over to drag him back in against his chest again. He does, however, press a tired smile against Mitch's skin.

Jonas gets the best sleep of his life that night.

Mitch does too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know they say if anal hurts you're doing it wrong but, come on, they're 18/19, they're inexperienced and sure as hell aren't about to Do It Professionally And Correct.  
> also, if the ending doesn't make sense, I suggest taking a peek at Mitch's wiki page! winkssss i just love this dirty boy and want him to be ok,,
> 
> aaand again unbeta'd bc i am a nervous Fuck who doesn't know how to ask people to check their shit. Pls feel free to point out any errors!
> 
> p.s. yes demon au is coming along, bit by bit, don't you worry about that. ♥


End file.
